


But only for a minute (I want to change my mind)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Grindelwald's POV, M/M, Reflection, Unhealthy Relationships, hinted sex, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: (Based on 'Happier' by Bastille and Marshmello)Grindelwald wishes he could keep Albus in a cage.





	But only for a minute (I want to change my mind)

It seemed like ages since they had last seen each other like this.

Ages since that fateful summer, ages since the last time they talked to each other in a cordial manner. And somehow, their pact remained unbroken.

Just looking at his back, pale with those countless freckles, tinted pink with scratch marks and some droplets of dried blood, the red long hair falling down to his waist, freed from its usual braid, while a cloud of smoke left the lips he could not see from where he was, laying down on the bed, covers barely covering him up.

The words came to his mind and slid past his tongue without his consent.

"Do you love me?"

Somehow, those words were colder than the worst of the curses. The body in front of him didn't even tense. Another puff of smoke drifted up in the air and a sigh followed just as its shoulders shrugged underneath the cheap hotel's light.

"I did, at some point" was his response, even worst than what he had first imagined. A chuckle followed, and he stretched, standing up and turning around, full nude, holding his cigarette by his teeth as his hands moved up to his hair, brushing it slowly with his fingers and then tying it up in a bun that left most of it loose and messy. It showed off all his chest, his abs and underneath, making Grindelwald unconsciously lick his lips, eyes drifting up and down that body he knew so well. "Did you?"

"Love you?"

"Yes"

Grindelwald chuckled and closed his eyes, head falling back instead of keeping his eyes on Albus.

"Perhaps" was all he could answer, with the knowledge he acquired. "But surely not like you did"

"I didn't expect it from you" was the response, attracting his attention again. This time, he sat up, and watched as Albus looked away and walked towards the window, still nude, blowing the last smoke out of his mouth and throwing the cigarette away, out of the window.

"You never asked" Grindelwald made sure to say, maybe to make Albus hurt even further. But he received silence as an answer, and slowly pushed the covers aside, standing up and following him step by step.

When he was less than two steps away, he stopped, and watched the world out of the window.

Where were they again?

He had no idea.

"I shouldn't be here"

He lifted his heterochromatic eyes towards the red hair and avoided responding in any way. That was the only way he talked.

"After all you made me go through, I shouldn’t seek you. Your company"

Everything he made him go through?

Seemed more than fair.

"You shouldn't" he agreed, and approached Albus anyway, half expecting to be pushed away. However, as his hands slid over the warm skin, the body leaned onto them, and he heard the soft gasping sound that always left Albus' mouth when he was surprised. "But you want me. You are here."

"I'm weak"

Those words made Grindelwald more offended than anything else. He stopped the movements of his hands and looked over his shoulder, just as Albus looked up again, staring towards the buildings ahead.

"Searching for me is strength. Never weakness"

"You and I both know that is not true" he responded, and turned around to face him.

The first time he saw those shining blue eyes staring back at him. They were filled with regret, sorrow, need and love. They were always so full of feeling. Sentiment. It would have made Grindelwald sick if it had been anyone else.

But it wasn't.

"You can run away" he challenged, sliding his hands over his waist, resting them on his lower back, pressing their bodies together, stealing another breath from the biggest wizard of their generation. He only thought like that of Albus when he was upset. The blue eyes closed and the pink mouth opened, and Grindelwald wanted to eat him alive.

"I can't" Albus breathed out, opening his eyes just by a small fraction, hands that were holding the window moving towards Grindelwald's white hair, tangling through them. If he didn't know any better, he would say Albus was with him against his own wishes.

But just to test the theory, he let go from his waist, and stared at him, right in his eyes.

"You can. Leave"

His eyes widened, all feelings turning into despair, and his grip on Grindelwald's hair tightened, pulling him closer.

" _No_ "

"You can run away. Leave"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can"

" _I can't_!"

He seemed breathless.

About to cry.

"But you want to" he asked, lowering his hands.

Albus nodded, and leaned in, pressing their lips together, his bigger body shielding Grindelwald from the lights outside. His hands returned to his waist and pulled his red hair closer, sucking onto his bottom lip and making him open his mouth, which he did, respectful and needy.

So, so needy.

Their bodies glued together and he felt it again, the burning sensation inside his body.

A need to possess so raw and sickening that it made him want to growl like a feral animal. That was what Albus did to him. He made him a beast, with insatiable needs, insatiable hunger, body flesh, for blood, for power. And he sucked in Albus' life force. He became soft underneath him, weak, fragile, wanting to be necessary, wanting to be needed, wanting to be taken.

Their dynamic worked so well, and yet, Albus insisted it was unhealthy. Uneven.

He begged for it. And Grindelwald gave it to him. He gave him everything, and he was ungrateful.

Grabbing his legs, Grindelwald lifted Albus while scratching down harshly on his thighs. Albus moaned into his mouth, wrapped his legs around his waist and broke their kiss, needing more.

And he gave. He gave more and more, feeling himself grow powerful, pushing Albus down and taking over, echoing all sounds inside his mind, saving the expressions on his face like a portrait inside his head.

Albus was _his_ and no one else's. If he could, he would have tied him down to his feet. He would have him chained to his bed, locked up by a spell to always be by his side. He would grab him by the throat until he admitted he was _owned_ , and never let him go. He would never stay away from him, and both would have what they wanted.

But Albus was strong. He had compassion inside him. Love. Things Grindelwald could not deal with. He could not handle. He wanted the powerful wizard, he wanted the submissive lover, he wanted the respectful servant, but if he kept Albus in a cage, he would get nothing out of him.

So he had to wait for Albus to make the first move. To come look for him, because of his stupid heart and his excessive contacts. He needed to have him like this, completely nude from his protections, to get at least a little glimpse of power.

He used those moments to gain knowledge, but part of him hoped the next turn would be quicker than he could gather more information.

Part of him wanted to stay like this forever.

But he knew that if he did, he would never leave.

And he would be the one trapped in a cage.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I came up out of nowehere so I hope you guys like it


End file.
